


В обе стороны

by littledoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel as God, M/M, s6e22 fix-it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проблемы с доверием и способы их решения</p>
            </blockquote>





	В обе стороны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running both ways](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221632) by bree_black. 



> Старый-старый перевод для новогоднего календаря на Angel of the Lord

Сэм, Дин и Бобби стоят на коленях на холодном кафельном полу перед Кастиэлем, бывшим ангелом, а теперь чем-то совершенно новым. Их головы опущены, но ни один не молится.

Дин поднимает голову первым. Он избегает встречаться с Кастиэлем глазами, глядя чуть ниже его лица – искусная маска почтительности, которой он никак не может придать естественности, выражение подчинения, которое кажется на нем чужим.

– Ладно, Кас, – говорит Дин. – Мы поняли. Ты нас спас – всех нас. Мы правда признательны. – Позади него Сэм что-то согласно бормочет, и даже Бобби буркает «спасибо», но Кастиэль не сводит глаз с Дина.

– Докажи, – произносит он; его голос мягок и сочится странной сладостью. Кастиэль склоняет голову и чуть улыбается, будто научился делать это только сейчас.

– Как? – спрашивает Сэм. Он хрипит, словно долго кричал или только что проснулся после длительного сна и не успел еще промочить горло.

– Не ты, – не глядя в его сторону, отвечает Кастиэль. – Дин. – На этом имени его голос понижается, становится грубее, теряя часть своей тошнотворной слащавости. – Я хочу, чтобы свою признательность выразил Дин. – Кастиэль говорит тоном ребенка, впервые попавшего в лавку с мороженым – вокруг столько всего можно выбрать, о чем раньше приходилось только мечтать, но он точно знает, какой вкус хочет.

Дин раньше остальных распознает в голосе Кастиэля похоть; на мгновение он замирает, потом выпрямляет согбенную спину.

– Серьезно, Кас? – говорит он прежде, чем успевает подумать.

Дин явно попадает по больному. Лицо Кастиэля становится жестким, он поднимает руку и медленно сжимает ее в кулак. Бобби падает на холодный пол, безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть. Рванувший ему на помощь Сэм обнаруживает, что не в силах пошевелиться.

– Да, серьезно, – отвечает Кастиэль, и в его тоне слышится угроза.

Дин переводит взгляд с корчащегося на полу друга и замороженного брата к протянутой руке Кастиэля. Он напрягается, готовясь к схватке, которую, как он прекрасно понимает, ему не выиграть. А потом, приняв решение, снова расслабляется и в первый раз смотрит в горящие глаза Кастиэля.

– Ладно, – безразлично произносит он. – Все, что пожелаешь.

Его внезапная послушность удивляет всех. Бобби, к которому вдруг возвращается способность дышать, давится кашлем. Сэм резко втягивает воздух и сжимает кулаки, а Кастиэль снова склоняет вбок голову и впервые за все время моргает.

– Что? – С лица исчезает выражение абсолютного спокойствия, и Кастиэлю требуется несколько минут, чтобы вернуть себе хладнокровие.

– Если только тебе не хочется, чтобы я сопротивлялся, – Дин говорит мягко, в тон Кастиэлю. Он склоняет голову вбок, подражая его жесту. – Тебе такое по вкусу?

– Нет. – Кастиэль опускает руку.

Дин кивает и осторожно поднимается на ноги. Старательно не поднимая головы, он подходит к Кастиэлю.

– Тогда пошли, – говорит он. Это приказ, хотя звучит совсем не похоже.

– Пошли? – переспрашивает Кастиэль.

– Перенеси нас куда-нибудь. В мотель. На нудисткий пляж. В подворотню. В Беларусь. Если только у тебя нет склонностей к эксгибиционизму. – Дин кивает в сторону двух людей на полу.

– Дин, – произносит Сэм; его голос низок, но в нем слышится отчаяние, словно он умоляет и предупреждает одновременно. – Не надо.

Дин легко улыбается, хватаясь за отворот бежевого плаща.

– Да ладно, Сэмми. Если я делал это в семнадцать, чтобы платить ренту, то точно смогу повторить сейчас ради спасения нас от праведного гнева. – И они с Кастиэлем исчезают.

 

***  
И появляются в саду с идеально подстриженными зелеными лужайками под голубым небом, в котором полощется привязанный к дереву цветастый воздушный змей. Моргая от яркого полуденного света, Дин пожимает плечами.

– Ладно. Выбор странный, но мне сойдет.

Дин разворачивается, слегка расставив ноги, будто ища точку опоры. Он стаскивает с себя куртку и роняет на траву. Кастиэль делает два шага к нему и останавливается.

– Собираешься испарить нашу одежду? – уточняет Дин. – Наколдуешь плети, цепи и костюмы из латекса?

Кастиэль склоняет голову вбок, потом приближается к нему и прижимается губами к губам Дина. Поначалу выходит неловко, мешают зубы и носы. Дин поворачивает голову и размыкает губы, и Кастиэль рвется вперед, отчаянно вылизывая его рот.

Дин отрывается сделать вдох.

– Эй, некоторые из нас люди. Нам нужен кислород, – выдыхает он. Он по-прежнему не поднимает голову, глядя на рот Кастиэля, а не в глаза. – Как ты меня хочешь? – безразлично спрашивает он.

Кастиэль толкает его в плечо, и Дин позволяет себе упасть на траву, крепко приложившись задницей. Затылку тоже достается, но Дин не издает ни звука. Он встряхивает головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, однако остается спокойно лежать.

Кастиэль опускается рядом с ним на колени. Дин смотрит, как над их головами танцует в порывах ветра воздушный змей.

– Знаешь, ты мог бы получить в качестве жертвоприношения всех девственников земли. Или хотя бы кого-нибудь более молодого и более гибкого, – шутит Дин.

Кастиэль сводит брови.

– Ты не боишься, – замечает он все тем же мягким голосом. Он протягивает руку и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на диновой рубашке.

– Если тебе этого хочется, только скажи, – предлагает Дин. – В моей жизни было немало ролевых игр. – Кастиэль снимает с него рубашку, майку под ней Дин стягивает сам. Он отбрасывает ее в сторону и снова ложится в траву, голый по пояс.

– Я могу стереть тебя с лица земли одним взглядом, – произносит Кастиэль, глядя, как мерно поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка. – Я знаю, ты очень храбр и до идиотизма безрассуден, но единственной здоровой реакцией на эту ситуацию должен быть ужас. – Кастиэль целует его в шею, и Дин откидывает голову, выставляя ее еще больше.

– Ты же не причинишь вреда Бобби или Сэмми, правда? – спрашивает Дин, пока Кас избавляется от плаща и аккуратно складывает его рядом с небрежно кинутой курткой Дина. – Поэтому мы здесь?

На лице Кастиэля мелькает тень понимания. Он устраивается между раздвинутых ног Дина и снова склоняется к нему, покрывая его шею поцелуями.

– Тебя не заботит твоя судьба, пока в безопасности они, – говорит Кас, не отрываясь от его тела. Он прикусывает кожу у основания горла, и выступает капелька крови.

Дин ахает, потом смеется, и кожа под губами Кастиэля дрожит.

– Я человек, Кас. Мы все хотим спасти свою шкуру, если можем. Даже я. Ради Сэма я пойду на все, но это не значит, что в процессе мне не будет трындец как страшно.

– Значит, ты недооцениваешь мои силы, – говорит Кастиэль; в его голосе в равных долях мешается гнев и разочарование. – Ты считаешь, что я не в силах причинить тебе вред.

– И снова мимо, – говорит Дин. Он раздвигает ноги шире, и Кастиэль передвигается вперед, толкаясь в него. – Я знаю, что ты можешь причинить мне вред. Просто сомневаюсь, что станешь.

Кастиэль вдруг выдыхает – Дин чувствует теплое прикосновение воздуха к влажной коже. Кастиэль берет его лицо в ладони, поворачивая к себе, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Между их лицами пара сантиметров, Кастиэль смотрит на него, будто что-то ища.

– Ты мне доверяешь, – выговаривает он, задыхаясь, хотя дышать ему вовсе необязательно.

Дин возводит очи горе.

– Тебе и еще двум людям из всего света, придурок. Так ты собираешься доставать своего дружка или как?

– Что?

Дин фыркает.

– Чувак, у тебя реально хреново получается весь этот сексуальный шантаж. Мы заключили сделку, помнишь? Я позволяю себя трахнуть, ты оставляешь органы моих друзей на положенных местах.

Тон Кастиэля тяжелеет.

– Сделку? Это сделка.

Дин поднимает бровь.

– По мне, так именно она.

Кастиэль отпускает его лицо, и Дин роняет голову обратно на траву.

– Демоны заключают сделки.

– Все заключают сделки, – беззаботно говорит Дин. Он просовывает меж их телами руку, ища пуговицу на кастиэлевых брюках. – Давай же.

Кастиэль дрожит от прикосновения, но руку отталкивает.

– Почему ты позволяешь мне это делать? Я могу передумать в любой момент.

Дин хмурится.

– Похоже, я тебе просто верю.

***  
– Дин! – восклицает Сэм. В Дина врезается теплая тяжелая туша, и он падает на кушетку Бобби. Сэм прижимается к его голой груди, и Дин его отпихивает.

– Спокойно, дружище, я в порядке. – Дин оглядывается в поисках футболки и куртки, но их не видно. – Засранец спер мою одежду, – бормочет он.

Сэм выглядит так, будто готов в любой момент кого-нибудь убить.

– Я прикончу его, Дин. Мы тут подумали, может, пепел феникса поможет, раз уж его, как Еву, питают души Чистилища. – Он тревожно осматривает Дина, ища повреждения. Его глаза останавливаются на синяке, наливающемся у основания шеи.

– Остынь, – говорит Дин. – Мы едва перешли на вторую базу.

– Так высоко взлетел, что поднять все остальное уже не получается? – интересуется Бобби из-за стола.

– Похоже, он просто ждал чего-то другого, – отвечает Дин. По нему пробегает дрожь. Сэм накидывает лежащее на кушетке одеяло ему на плечи. Дин одаривает его недовольным взглядом, но одеяло не сбрасывает.

***  
Кастиэль появляется в кухне Бобби Сингера два часа спустя, когда они втроем ужинают ореховой пастой и сэндвичами с джемом. В одной руке у него листок бумаги, в другой – банка с красной жидкостью.

– Бог ты или нет, тронешь его, и я тебя уничтожу, – предупреждает Сэм.

Дин закатывает глаза.

– Спасибо тебе, о прекрасный принц, – смеется он. Из сарказма этот смех состоит почти полностью. Он поворачивается к Кастиэлю. – Пришел попробовать еще раз или что?

Кастиэль мотает головой.

– Я только что избавился от последних сторонников Рафаила, – заявляет он. – И сурово покарал Кроули.

– Поздравляю, – ворчит Бобби.

– Благодарю, – вежливо отвечает Кастиэль. Он протягивает бумагу и банку Дину. – Поэтому хочу передать тебе это. Пока затмение не кончилось.

Дин берет и то, и другое, и смотрит на страницу.

– Это ритуал, открывающий дверь в Чистилище.

– Да. На время, достаточное для возвращения пропавших душ.

Сэм давится сэндвичем, и Бобби крепко шлепает его по спине.

– А, и это, кажется, тоже принадлежит тебе. – В его ладонь скользит длинное серебряное лезвие ангельского клинка, и он протягивает его ошеломленно взирающему Дину.

– Ты же в курсе, что как только мы вытащим из тебя эти души, эта штука снова заработает?

– Да, полагаю, это так.

– Так какого черта ты отдаешь его мне? – спрашивает Дин.

– Доверие должно работать в обе стороны, – отвечает Кастиэль. Он ждет, пока люди покончат с сэндвичами, и они все выходят во двор, совершить быстрый ритуал перед сном.

Правление Кастиэля занимает на небесных скрижалях меньше пяти страниц, но иметь семью ему все равно нравится больше, чем славу.

fin


End file.
